The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional connector is used for being mounted on a circuit board. The connector includes an insulating body and multiple terminals assembled on the insulating body. A bottom surface of the insulating body faces the circuit board. Each terminal has a fixing portion fixed to the insulating body and a soldering portion exposed out of the bottom surface of the insulating body. The soldering portions of the terminals are arranged in four rows, and the soldering portions include multiple first soldering portions and multiple second soldering portions. The first soldering portions are distributed in the two outer rows, and the second soldering portions are distributed in the two inner rows.
According to the connector soldered to the circuit board in a surface mounting manner, the terminals may have manufacturing tolerances, and the first soldering portions and the second soldering portions may have assembly tolerances after the terminals are assembled on the insulating body. Thus, lowest points of the first soldering portions and lowest points of the second soldering portions may be uneven. However, when the second soldering portions in the inner rows are lower than the first soldering portions in the outer rows, and the connector is placed on the circuit board, the second soldering portions abut the circuit board first, so that the second soldering portions in the two inner rows function as supporting points when the connector is positioned on the circuit board. In particular, the connector has an elongated structure, the soldering portions are arranged in four rows in a narrow width direction, and the second soldering portions in the two inner rows are closer to each other in the width direction, so that the connector is likely to incline or topple sideways, thus resulting in a poor soldering effect between the connector and the circuit board or failure of a subsequent reflow soldering process.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.